


Warmth

by Doge_nut (The_end_of_eternity)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Rain, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Stars, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_end_of_eternity/pseuds/Doge_nut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a late, rainy night, you can't resist the urge to sit on the roof and observe. A cold Markimoo decides to look for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my FIRST EVER fic, so obviously I'm rusty. It's really super short, and I'm sorry, but my mind had an urge to write this, so I did. Let me know what you think!

You loved the rain. Mark knew that. He also knew that your favorite thing to do was to sit on the roof of your shared house. 

You loved the sky. The night sky, specifically. So, on a night that was rainy and fresh, he wasn't surprised to find you on the roof.

"Hey, [y/n]. How're the stars looking on this beautiful night?" 

Surprised, you turned to look at him. "Oh, Mark. What are you doing up here so late? I thought you were asleep?"

He smiles, stepping forward to wrap his muscular arms around you. His glasses were a little lopsided, and his fluffy pink hair was even more poofy than usual. 

"I was. You left, and it got cold, so. I knew you'd be up here. Come back to bed, I need you to keep me warm."

You sigh, burying your face into his shoulder and inhaling his scent. You never got tired of your boyfriend's smell, his smooth, deep voice, or his hair. You honestly loved everything about him, and you knew how lucky you were to have this goofy goober. 

"I was going to head down in a second. This night deserves to be appreciated."

Mark leaned back, giving you his classic "puppy eyes". "Please? Don't I deserve to be appreciated too?"

You grin, kissing his nose. "Of course you do, you goof." He looks into your [e/c] eyes, grabbing your hand and leading you through the open window and down into the room.

Smiling softly to yourself, you curl up with your love, falling asleep to the sound of his quiet snores. Neither of you had to worry about the cold that night.


End file.
